Come Back To Me
by CMcrazeINS
Summary: A story about Willifer from the very beginning. Its still AU for now, will have some canon in the future. Will and JJ met in pre-school and has been inseparable since. This is a story about how they deal with loss, how they supported each other, and how they fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! guess who's back with another story?! I've written quite a lot already on this story so fear not, as I will update a new chapter every Sunday!(and that's a promise ;)) Hope you will enjoy this story as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

Sad was an understatement for what Jenny was feeling at the moment. It was her first day of pre-school and she wasn't really having the time of her life. In the morning, she couldn't wait to go there and have fun! Well that's what everyone kept telling her, that she would have loads of fun and make a lot of new friends. As she scanned the room she's in, she sighed seeing that everyone apparently already have their 'best friends' and just happily playing with each other. Jenny just sat at her own desk, hoping the day would end sooner rather than later. Just when she was starting to think that she hates her pre-school, a boy with scruffy dark brown hair with blue and red striped shirt walked towards her with a cautious look on his face. "Err hiya'! My name is Billy. Do you want to play with my dinosaurs?" 5 year old William Lamontagne Jr. asked. He was playing his toys with Sam, his neighbour who turned up in the same class he's in when he saw the small blonde at the corner having no one and nothing to play with. He remembered his momma always telling him to share his toys with others so they won't feel left out, so he decided to approach her and who knows, maybe they can be friends.

Jenny stared at Billy for a few more seconds before smiling and leaving her seat to go play with her new friend. They were sitting on the floor together playing when she realised that she haven't introduced herself. "My names Jennifer, but everyone calls me Jenny, sometimes Jen" she said softly. "Oh well my name is actually William but it's too long so my momma said Billy sounds better"

Billy looked confused when Jenny starts staring at him weirdly. "Why are looking at me like that?" He asked. Jenny simply said, "You sound funny. Why did you say momma?" "Oh! My daddy says it like that and he said that it's because we're from New Oweans" Billy was excited to tell his new friend about the story of his daddy's old home even though he can't pronounce the name of his daddy's birthplace quite right just yet. William and Jennifer continued to play with their toys and talking with each other until the day end and both parents came to pick their children. They have yet to find out, how much they would mean to each other in the future.

Later that evening, Jenny was having dinner with her family. "So how was your first day sweetie?" Sandy, her mother asked. "It was fun. I played with Billy and he shared his toys with me! He said that we can play again tomorrow and he'll bring more toys for us to play with." Jenny explained excitedly. "Oh I am so happy to hear that you made a new friend and that you're having fun. I told you that you would!" Sandy said smirking. Tom, Jenny's father finally spoken, "Jenny, what else do you know about this new friend of yours?" Jenny was quiet for 10 seconds, trying to remember everything they talked about. "Well he said his real name is William but it's better to call him Billy. He said that his family just moved here from a place called New Oweans, that's where his daddy was from. Oh! And he speaks funny." Jenny laughed at the end of her explanation remembering how he said momma instead of mommy. Tom looked at his youngest daughter and said, "It's New Orleans baby, not New Oweans," before turning to his wife, "It seems that our little girl has found my new partner's son. I believe its Will's boy." Sandy just smiled. She knew her husband got a new partner at the police station as his old partner finally got a transfer nearer to his hometown so he could take care of his ill mother. She also kind of knew the new family who arrived at their small town, East Allegheny, Pennsylvania a few weeks ago. She met the wife once at a farmer's market and they had some small talk before going their separate ways.

Roz, short for Roslyn was sitting next to Jenny on the dinner table. She is the eldest of the two siblings. She's also 6 years older than Jenny seeing that Jenny was a surprise. Sandy looked at her eldest daughter, "How about you Roz? How was school?" Roz looked up from her food before replying excitedly, "Oh it was nice. We have a science project due in 3 weeks. I was partnered with Sammy, my best friend as usual. We're planning to make a potato-powered clock!"

The happy family continued to talk about their day and how they were going to spend their weekend together as Tom wasn't on the weekend shift.

The weekend came and the Jareau's decided to have a picnic at the park nearby, inviting the Lamontagne's too as they would want to get to know them better as well as making sure their new friends feel as welcomed as possible. Jenny wore a blue dress with a matching shoes for the day in the park. Her mother had reminded her that she had to be in her best behaviour because they were having guests. She didn't really know them but she knew Billy was gonna be there, and that was all that matters to her. She and Billy have become good friends since the past week. Every day they would play together and sit next to each other. They even exchange their lunch food at one point. Jenny felt really comfortable with Billy and she can't wait to spend her day with him in the park.

The Lamontagne's arrived shortly after Sandy and Tom finished setting up the table near the playground. Will and his wife, Grace greeted the older Jareau's, "Hey Tom, Sandy. Thanks for inviting us today." "It's our pleasure. We've been wanting to get to know you better anyway. This way, we get to enjoy a sunny day too! Is that the famous Billy I've been hearing about all week?" Sandy asked, looking at the small scruffy haired boy in shorts and a grey shirt hiding behind his mother. He looked exactly like his father, but he has his mother's hair colour. "I believe he is. He's been talking about Jenny all week too. It seems that they've been friends since forever from how he was telling me about his day in pre-school," Grace said before turning to his son, "Billy, why don't you say hi to Mrs. Jareau here, she is Jenny's mom." Billy emerged from behind his momma and said "hi Mrs. Jareau." "Just call me Sandy please. Now I know Jenny is here somewhere in the playground. How about you go look for her and bring her back here?" Sandy said. Billy smiled before looking at his momma for permission. When Grace nodded, he ran to the playground to look for his lost friend.

After they had eaten, the adults continued to chat about their lives and trying to get to know the other family better. They also watched their children playing at the playground, seeing how Billy and Jenny were really playing well with each other. They agreed that the two kids might develop a strong bond of friendship later in the future.

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter! How was it? Do read & review as I would love to hear what you guys think about this story so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! As promised, here's chapter 2! Stay tuned, you might get a surprise soon... *wink wink***

* * *

_5 years later..._

Jenny was getting ready in her room when she heard the doorbell ring and a minute later her sister screaming, "Jen, Billy's at the door!" She quickly went to her bedroom door and opened it "Tell him I'll be down in a minute!" She just rolled her eyes when she heard Roz mumbled 'that means another 20 minutes at least' and Billy snickered. 10 minutes later, Jenny was ready and she headed downstairs to see Billy chilling on the couch waiting for her. When he saw her, he smiled "c'mon, we're already late, everyone else must be waiting on us." Jenny's mom walked in, "Are you two going to the park?" "Yeah mom we're going to meet with Ally, Adam and Brandon" "So the usual gang then?" Sandy laughed. Since the start of primary school, her daughter has been close friends with those kids. She's even friends with their parents. But no matter how close Jenny was with the rest of her group, she has always been best friends with Billy. That much hasn't change. "Be back before Sun down!" Sandy reminded Jenny of her curfew. "I know my curfew mom." She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you soon Sandy," Billy said before the two kids headed out, hopped on their bikes and were on their merry way to the park a few blocks away.

"Mom! Can you help me with my maths homework please?" Sandy heard her eldest daughter called out from her room upstairs. She just shook her head before replying, "Sure sweetie I'll be there in a sec."

_Back in the park..._

"Finally you guys decided to show up!" Brandon teased. "Oh like you're always punctual Brandon." Jenny replied. Ally and Adam just listened to their friends picking on each other and were laughing quietly. They had been friends since the start of their primary school when they were all chucked into the same classroom. They were all best friends by the end of lunch break. They would all usually meet and hang out together at the park almost every evening, either playing, goofing around or sometimes even do their homework together.

Brandon is the loud one, always like to joke around and pick on the girls in their group. But if anyone else outside their circle tried to do the same, he would get so angry and force them to apologise. No one gets to pick on his friends. Ally is the quiet one. She likes to hang out with her friends. They don't judge her because she's shy and likes to keep things to herself. Even though Brandon likes to tease her, she's fine with it because she knows that he's a nice guy. If she's being honest to herself, she might have a small crush on him. Adam is Ally's twin brother. They might be twins, but their birthdays is the only thing they have in common. Adam is the opposite of Ally. He's friendly and doesn't know when to shut his mouth up. He's super protective of his twin sister but he tries to hide it, because apparently 'it's not cool'. Billy, well Billy IS the cool one. He's not too quiet like Ally but not too loud like Brandon either. Everyone in their year knows him. Even the teachers like him. He's a good student but not a nerd. He plays a few sports, because he's still not sure which sport he wants to focus on just yet. Jenny smiled looking at her friends. Sometimes she wonders, how did they ended up being friends seeing that their personalities are quite the opposite of one another. But hey, the saying 'Opposites attract' must somewhat be true then, huh?

It was the weekend again, Sandy and Tom were out having an adults-only dinner. Roz was in her bedroom with some loud heavy metal music bursting from inside. Jenny was bored. She finished all her homework and she didn't know what else to do.

Usually Billy will sneak into her room through the window. He's been doing that for the past few months. But tonight he was in New Orleans with his parents visiting his dad's family. She's not really sure if their parents knew that Billy's been coming in through the window or not. But if they do, they sure didn't say anything about it. She likes having Billy here. Even though other kids at school thinks he's cute and cool, she just knows that he's her best friend and she always feels happy when he's around. Sometimes when she's sad, Billy would just know and he'll bring her some chocolates to cheer her up, or he would just sit there with her and make jokes to try and make her laugh. They also sometimes go to this treehouse they found a year ago abandoned in the woods. It became their secret hideout. No one knew about it. They usually will only go there when they wanted to tell each other a secret. They knew no one knows about that place so they could be sure that nobody would eavesdrop on them. Over the years, they had quite a few secrets that they kept to themselves from the rest of the world. That's one of the reasons why they're so close.

She looked around her room trying to find something to fill her time before giving up. She stood up and walked towards her sister's room. She knocked at her door as hard as she could. A few moments later, the door swing open and Roz had this questioning look on her face. "I'm bored. Can I hang around in your room with you?" Roz wanted to be annoyed but she never could when it came to her little sister. They were 6 years apart but they are always close with each other. "Alright come on in but don't touch my stuff!" Jenny beamed before jumping onto her sister's big bed. Because Roz is the oldest, she gets the bigger room with the bigger bed. Jenny didn't mind. She loves her sister. Roz is her idol. She wanted to grow up and be just like her.

Roz was typing something on her laptop, "what is it that you're typing?" Jenny asked innocently. "Oh it's just an essay I have to right for my English assignment." "Well what is the essay about?" Roz stopped typing, and turned to look at her baby sister. "It's about the future. My future to be exact. Mr Harrison wanted all of us to write on what we want to be after high school, college. What our hopes and dreams are basically. Boring stuff." Jenny's eyes were sparkling by now. "That's so cool. What do you wanna be when you grow up Roz? You could be anything and I know you'll be great at it!" Jenny gushed. Roz just smiled at her. Truthfully, she had no idea what she wanted to be. At the start of the year, she had everything planned. High school, college, university, and then she's going to be a lawyer. She always wanted to do law since she could ever remember. But now, she's just not sure anymore. "Thanks Jenny. But you know who else is gonna be great in the future?" Roz asked. Jenny thought for a second before shaking her head. Roz laughed at her confused face before saying "You, silly! You're gonna grow up, and you're going to make something out of yourself. Something amazing I'm sure" Jenny beamed. To hear such compliments from her sister means the world to Jenny. She giggled before wrapping her arms around her sister's waist, "thanks Roz! I love you so much." Roz smiled, "I love you too kiddo."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise! YES it's ANOTHER chapter :D I feel generous today so enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING!**

**There's elements of suicide, y'all know where this is going...you have been warned.**

* * *

_The following year..._

Jenny walked toward her sister's room, knocking on the door softly before slowly opening the door, finding Roz sitting on her bed staring out her window. "Roz, mom is calling you to come down and have dinner." "I'm not hungry Jenny. Just leave me alone." "But Roz, you hav.." "No Jenny. I said I wasn't hungry!" Roz said again, with a bit more force this time. But Jenny was not giving in either. She misses her sister. Over the past couple of months, Roz hasn't been Roz. She always locks herself up in her room, barely eating anything if mom didn't threaten to take away her car keys. There were a few times that Jenny had caught her sister staring the ceiling, with tears running down her cheek. She wants to help her sister, she really does. But she didn't know how, and she was hoping that her sister will let her in and tell her what has been bothering her so much. "I don't know what's wrong with you Roz. I know SOMETHING is wrong, but I don't know what, or how to help you if you don't let me in. I love my sister, but right now the person in front of me isn't her. I miss her and I want her back. If you decide that you're hungry after all, the lasagne in the oven for you. Goodnight."

Jenny started to walk away before Roz called out, "Jenny wait! Come… come here and close the door." Jenny did what she was told and sit next to her sister on her bed. Roslyn just sighed without saying anything. She didn't know what to say. She knew she can't tell Jenny the truth. She wouldn't understand, she's too young for any of this. She decided that for the next week, she's going to stay strong, and stay happy. If not for herself, she'll do it for her parents, and especially for her baby sister. "I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately. I just have been stressed out lately. I have a lot on my plate right now, but I'm okay. How about we go out to the mall tomorrow after school? We can go shopping and maybe get some ice cream before going back?" Roz asked. Jenny looked at her sister's face, not entirely convinced that her sister is okay. But she's getting her sister back, and that's all she ever wanted. "Yeah okay I would like that." Jenny satisfied that her sister is okay, stood up from the bed walking towards the door before turning around, "You sure you're alright Roz?" Jenny asked again, she wanted to make sure that she's really fine." Roz forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm alright Jenny, you wanna know why? Because I have the best sister in the world." Roz said and Jenny beamed before running towards her sister and giving her a big tight hug. "Now you have to go to bed so you won't be too tired for our outing tomorrow." "Okay Roz, good night, sleep tight!" "Don't let the bed bugs bite." Roz continued. Jenny left her sister's room, satisfied that her sister was alright and was excited that they're going to spend time together tomorrow. What she didn't realise was that right after the door was closed, the fake smile disappeared, Roslyn lied on her bed staring at the ceiling, the tears began to fall again.

Jenny woke up the next day, feeling more cheerful than she was the past couple of months. She walked on the corridor of her school towards her locker when Billy and Brandon saw her and announced their presence. "Why do you all happy and giddy this morning?" Brandon started. Jenny smiled before answering, "Roz is taking me to the mall today after school and we're gonna get ice cream later on. I'm just happy that I get to spend time with my sister." "Glad to hear that she's happy again," Billy said. The bell rang so they had to walk to their classes. They promised each other to meet up at their usual spot during lunch time.

Lunch time came and Jenny was the first one to arrive at their table with Billy right behind her. 5 minutes later, Ally and Adam sat down on their seats, Adam pulling out a turkey and cheese sandwich while Ally, PB&J sandwich. Jenny just stared at them, '_can't they be any more different than one another?'_ she thought before Brandon walked in and practically slammed himself on his chair, being loud as usual. "So are we hanging out at the park today after school?" Adam asked the group. "You guys can go ahead, I already have plans with Roz today." Jenny replied. "Yeah sure we'll meet at 4pm." Brandon chipped in. Ally and Billy just nodded their heads. They continued eating the rest of their lunch in silent.

After a few hours walking around in the mall, going in and out of so many shops, the two Jareau girls finally called it a day and went to their favourite ice cream parlour. Jenny ordered her favourite, Very Berry Strawberry while Roz went for Chocolate Chip Mint. "I had so much fun today Roz! Let's do this again soon! I love spending time with you." Jenny said. Roz smiled, a genuine smile this time. "Sure kiddo, we can do this again next time." "You promise?" Jenny asked hopeful. Roslyn's smile was a bit forced this time, _'I'm sorry Jen' _she thought before answering, "I promise."

The next few days went by as it should. Everyone in the Jareau household were happy. The man of the family Tom going to work in the morning, coming back after his shift was over, having dinner with his whole family even though sometimes he's so tired he just want to throw himself on the mattress and sleep for a week. Sandy being a housewife making sure the house is clean and order is retained in the house. Jenny was being Jenny, stubborn, hard headed but has the biggest of heart. Yesterday Sandy caught her youngest feeding some stray cats outside their house in the middle of the night. She wanted to scold her daughter for going outside at night without any adult supervision, but she knew her daughter was just feeling sorry for those poor animals. Roslyn has seem to be in a better mood these couple of days, Sandy thought. She realised that her eldest has been acting strange lately, but she just thought that Roz is going through a _phase_ as a teenager so she just let it slide. God knows Sandy went through some funky phases too during her teenage days.

What she didn't realise was that it was more than just _a phase_. She failed to see the little signs. The mood swings, the need to always be alone, not eating, the crying, the_ shallow cuts,_ the long stares into the darkness, the emptiness in her eyes. Sandy missed all of them. She just shrugged them off as teenage angst. Boy was she wrong…

It was Thursday night. Sandy and Tom were watching TV in the living room. The girls are in their respected room doing their own things. Jenny was on her desk finishing her science home work when she heard Roz calling out for her, asking her to come to her room. She would choose hanging out with her big sister over homework anytime. So she went to her room and she saw that Roz was lying on her bed. "You called me Roz?" Jenny asked. "Yeah kiddo, come here and lie down with me for a sec…" Roz simply said. Jenny did what she was told. "What's up?" Jenny was happy that she could spend time with her sister, but that doesn't mean that she wasn't curious as to why Roz called her to come over.

"Nothing Jen. I just wanted to spend some time with my baby sister." Jenny was satisfied with her answer. Roz continued after a few minutes of silence, "You remember that time last year we went for a weekend trip to the beach in LA? We went together with the Lamontagne's and rented a whole beach house for the weekend. You and Billy would spend the whole evening by the beach building sandcastles, burying each other in the sand, swimming, and he just followed you around wherever you go. Sometimes I think he has a crush on you. We had so much fun that weekend." With a furrowed brow, Jenny said "What do you mean Billy has a crush on me? We're best friends don't be silly. I remember that weekend. I also remember you chasing me along the beach with a scary crab in your hands. I still haven't paid you back for it" Jenny finished with a fake-serious look on her face. Roz just laughed remembering pretty well the incident that ended with their mom giving her an earful for scaring Jenny out of her wits.

Roslyn stood from her bed and went to her desk before opening the top drawer of her study table. Inside the drawer was a velvet red box the size of her palm. She took it out, closed the drawer and walked back to her bed. "I have something for you. I know you've been eyeing this for quite awhile, and now I want you to have it." Roz told jenny before she opened the jewellery box and took out her rose gold heart necklace. Jenny was shocked to see the piece of jewellery, "Wait what? No, that's your favourite necklace! Are you sure?" "Yeah I'm sure. I know how much you wanted this necklace, so I want you to have it. Keep it close to you." Of course Jenny was happy! She wanted that necklace for so long, and Roz never let her borrow it. Now that Roz had willingly offered to give it to her, who was she to decline? "Thanks Roz, I love it so much!" "You're welcome kiddo" Roz replied with a smile. She helped Jenny putting on the necklace.

She stared at her little sister for a few seconds and then said, "You know I love you so much right Jen? No matter what happens, I'll always love you. Because you're my one and only baby sister, and I would do anything for you." Roz said truthfully. A tear was threatening fall but Roslyn managed to hold it in. Jenny just looked up at her sister without a clue that anything was wrong, and smiled, "I love you too Roz! More than anything in the world." Roz smiled, "And I know if anything happens, you'll have a lot of people that loves you and will be there for you." Roz thought of Billy, Jenny's childhood friend and best friend. She has a strong gut feeling that the two of them will end up together one day. It's a shame that she wouldn't get to see it. "What do you mean by that Roz?" Jenny questioned. _That was a weird thing to say_, she thought to herself. "It's nothing Jen, okay it's time for you to go to bed. You have school tomorrow and you don't wanna be late." Jenny just let it go before standing up from her sister's bed to go back to her room. She took a few steps towards the bedroom door before she doubled back and went to hug her big sister. "Thanks again Roz for the necklace! I love you." She repeated. Roz was taken by surprise. _It's like she knew,_ Roz thought. She hugged her back tightly, maybe a bit too tight but Jenny didn't seem to notice. Roz watched her baby sister walked out of her room and closed her bedroom door. _'I'm sorry, I wish there was another way. I wish it didn't have to come to this, I really do. But I can't take it anymore, I can't do this any longer.'_ The tears started to fall again, for the last time.

Jenny woke up at 4:30 am because she needed to pee. She walked slowly to the bathroom, her brow furrowed when she found the bathroom lights were on. She knocked a few times to find out who was in it. When no one answered, she just assumed that the last person to use the bathroom have forgotten to switch the lights off. So she tried to twist the doorknob and to her credit, it was unlocked. When the door swung open, Jenny froze as she saw the scene in front of her own very eyes. Roslyn was lying in the bathtub still in her pyjamas, her right hand stretched out of the tub, with blood dripping from it. Her eyes were still open, but it was empty. Jenny stood there, frozen. She didn't know what to do. She just stared at her sister's body, laying lifeless in the tub. It must've been at least 10 minutes before she snapped out of her shock. She screamed for her mother as loud as she could. The tears finally decided fall down her cheeks. Once the tears started, it was like a dam broke. She kept screaming and screaming until her mother showed up, asking her what was wrong. When she lifted her head and looked towards what her daughter was pointing, she screamed as well. She rushed towards her daughter to try and find a pulse, but her efforts was in vain, as her body was already cold. Tom woke up to all the screaming and finally, the whole family sat down outside of the bathroom, the parents trying to shield their baby girl from anymore horror, and they waited for the ambulance to arrive though they knew, it was already too late.

* * *

**How was it? Do read & review ;) It took me so long to write this chapter if I'm being honest. It didn't feel right and I was definitely struggling to write the suicide scene. If any of you guys ever have thoughts of doing it, please remember that you have people that loves you so much, and that your life matters. Don't be afraid to ask for help and when you finally do, you'll realise that you have so many people that would do anything for you, that loves you dearly. My DMs are always open if you need to just talk, rant or anything :) Stay happy everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 3. Sorry this is a short chapter. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days was a blur for the Jareau's, especially for Jenny. After the ambulance came, the police arrived next. They took statements from Sandy and Tom, and they stressed that Jenny has suffered enough that they are not letting her to be interviewed and relived that horrible moment. After they had gathered all the information that they need, Roz's body was moved to a funeral home so the people there could start preparing for her funeral.

A lot of people from the town came for her funeral. It was a small town so everybody knew everybody, and anyone who ever met Roz would love her. She was always full of life, would lend a hand to anyone in a heartbeat, happy. _Well she wasn't that happy apparently_. Jenny was sitting on the floor at the corner of her bedroom after finishing her dinner, just staring at the wallpaper of her room, trying not to _feel_. She's been quiet ever since the incident, only talk when she has to, only been out of her room when her mom calls her out to eat and for the funeral that morning. Her mom told her that she didn't need to go to school immediately, she could take a few days off if she needs to. She really doesn't want to go to school right now. She knew she has to at some point, but right now, she just wants to stay in her room, where no one could say anything they know nothing about, the looks and stares that she knows she will have to endure.

Then suddenly she heard a noise outside her window, she turned her head to see what it was and it turns out, Billy was outside looking at her, before opening the window and jumped in. He closed the window and just stood by it frozen for a few seconds, studying his best friend. When he heard the news, he wanted to come and see her as soon as possible. But he thought that she would need time to herself so he waited. Well tonight he couldn't wait anymore. He needed to make sure that Jenny's okay, he wanted to make sure she knows that there are people who cares for her, he wanted her to know that HE is there for her, forever. When he saw her from outside the window, he saw so much pain in her eyes and he's frustrated that he couldn't do anything to take the pain away.

"I understand that you want to be alone Jenny, I understand that you don't wanna talk about it. We don't need to talk about it, we don't need to talk about anything. I just want to be here for yah. I didn't want you to face this alone, I NEED you to know that you're not alone in this. I'm always gonna be there for yah." When Jenny didn't look like she was about to shout at him to get out, he took a step forward towards Jenny. Much to his relief, she still didn't say anything. So he walked towards where she was sitting, and plopped himself down next to her.

After a few minutes of silence, Billy heard a sound that seems to be like a choking sob. He turned around to see her face and realised that Jenny was trying to contain her cries. He slide himself closer to her and put her head on his shoulder. "Hey hey, it's alright to cry, you don't need to hide it from me. I'm here for you, not just the happy moments and the funny times, but the sad and the bad times too. Just let me in Jenny, don't push me away."

After hearing what Billy had said, Jenny finally let go, her silent sobs turned into louder ones. She had been trying to stay strong, she couldn't break down and cry because she knows her mom and dad already had enough on their plate. They're grieving for their lost daughter and she didn't want to make it worse. She felt alone, she didn't know who to turn to so when her best friend said that she didn't need to pretend, she just lost it. Billy wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He didn't try to comfort her with meaningless words or say that everything is going to be okay because he knew, right now, that's not what Jenny needs. Right now, the only thing that she needs is a friend, and that's EXACTLY what he's gonna be.

Sandy went to check on her daughter, she knew her daughter has been distant after all that happened. But she didn't know what to say to comfort her. Hell, she herself was lost. Roz was _gone,_ her baby was gone and she didn't know what to do. She knocked before opening Jenny's bedroom door. She was panic for a few seconds when she didn't see her on her bed but then relief washed over her when she saw her figure at the small corner of room, sleeping. She also saw and recognised the other figure who was sleeping next to her. She smiled, relieved that her daughter had someone to be there for her during this tough times. She silently thanked whoever up there that was looking out for her youngest.

She slowly closed the bedroom door before going back to her room and pull out her cellphone. She made a call to Grace Lamontagne, Billy's mother to inform her that his son is apparently having a sleepover at her house and also to thank her for letting Billy sneak out of the house. She knew that Grace knows about her son sneaking out to go and see jenny for the past 2 years. She also knew that Grace could've stopped him tonight but she didn't and for that, she was grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Well here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Billy has been coming to visit Jenny after school for a week straight. He would try to lift her spirits up by telling her whats going on in school, how Brandon did a prank on their English teacher that resulted her soaking wet in water and him detention afterschool for 3 days, how they found out that Lisa, a girl in their class apparently has a crush on Adam and Brandon won't stop teasing him about it.

Jenny started to go to school again after a week of absence. The stares and the whispers were unbearable. But then came the sorry looks, the 'I'm sorry for your lost' talk and some other crap. She hated it, she doesn't need their condolences, she doesn't need their 'sorry', all she need is the reason. The reason behind Roz's actions. Why? Why did she do it? She's been raking her brains out to try and figure out why she did what she did, but she couldn't think of anything. So she just pushed it aside.

She met up with her friends at their normal table during lunch time. Jenny sat down and started to eat when Ally arrived with her twin. Then Billy showed up followed by Brandon. They were quiet for a few minutes. Jenny could see that their friends didn't know what to say or how to react so Jenny decided to help them. "Ok guys you don't have to walk on eggshells with me. I don't want to talk about it but that doesn't mean that I want anything to change. God that's the last thing I want right now. I just want to fell normal again, please?" Brandon was the first to respond to that, "Well I can do normal. Did you hear about the Adam's new girlfriend?" Brand said before smirking at his friend. Adam smacked the back of Brandon's head, "She's not my girlfriend you knucklehead!" Adam said annoyed. Brandon had been bugging him about that girl for a week now, it's getting boring. Jenny just smiled, grateful that her friends understood that she needs this, and that they got her back. They continued with their day as they normally do, and for now, Jenny tried her best to ignore everything else that has gone wrong with her life.

Jenny looked at her mother who was sitting on the couch in the living room watching some soap opera. She's getting better now. Before, she would cry every time she thinks no one was watching, she would just stare at nothing and everything for as long as she could. Jenny caught her mom sobbing at Roz's picture once when she came back from school, Sandy must've not realised the time had went by. Now she started to smile again, and she doesn't lock herself in her room as much.

Her dad on the other hand, was never the same since. He still goes to work every day, but other than that and during dinner time, Jenny never sees her dad anymore. He would either spends his time in his home office or he would go out to the bar a few blocks from their house. He doesn't drink himself senseless or anything, he just couldn't be _in_ the house for too long. It just hurts too much. He would come home late and only be up and about when Jenny is already off to school. He couldn't even look at his daughter in the eyes for too long because it'll just reminds him of the daughter that he lost, the daughter he swore to protect from any harm when she was born. He couldn't even keep his promise. He failed.

Jenny finally had locked down on her routine again, after a few months. It still felt weird to walk pass the bathroom but she managed, they all did. Nobody used that bathroom anymore. It has been cleaned and everything, but no one was strong enough to go in there. Jenny doesn't push Billy away that much either. She started to let him in more and she's actually glad that she decided to do that. Billy doesn't push her too much but he also didn't let her keep everything in. she wouldn't say that she's happy again because that's still too far from the truth but at least now she doesn't cry every time she thought of her sister.

Sadly, the normalcy that she had been feeling didn't last long. 6 months after Roslyn's death, Tom had a heart attack and he later died in the hospital. Doctors didn't say what the cause of the heart attack was but Jenny knew. It was Broken Heart Syndrome. Her dad just couldn't stand the fact that his daughter was gone and he was still alive, and his heart couldn't take it anymore so it just stopped. Jenny was lost. She didn't understand how all of this could happen to her, to her family?

_5 years later..._

JJ was walking to her locker when she heard, "Jenny!" She rolled her eyes and turned around to face the owner of the voice. She didn't need to run around to figure out who it was. Only one person still calls her Jenny from time to time, and that's Billy. Well technically its Will now, apparently both of them ditched their childhood nicknames when they started high school. "What do you want _Billy_?" JJ asked rhetorically giving him a sharp look. Will grinned, knowing that JJ didn't like him calling her Jenny when they're in school, heck she doesn't really like him calling her Jenny anytime, just as much as he doesn't like to be called Billy anymore.

"Easy there, I'm just kidding. I was wondering if we're still on to meet after school? Brandon was asking me and I didn't know what to tell him." "Yeah it's still on. I have to stop by the house first to grab some stuff. Is that okay?" Will smirked, "Sure it's fine. I am your eternal driver and butler, aren't I?" JJ smacked his shoulder playfully, "Oh shut up. You like following me around, just admit it." "Never." Will simply said. JJ just shook her head before heading to class.

After they made the short stop at JJ's house, they headed to Roz's Diner where Brandon was already waiting. After her dad died, her mom decided to open a diner to distract her from all the pain and sorrow. Tom's pension money that they receive every month is enough for them to get by but the extra income doesn't hurt. This way her mom can busy herself with the diner and she could use this place to hang out with her friends.

They saw Brandon sitting at one of the booths at the corner so they walked over there after greeting Sandy. "Took you long enough." Brandon teased. "Hey don't look at me, blame the girl" Will pointed out. "Gosh it wasn't even that long Brandon. And you could've just drop me off at the house and I could've just walked if you wanted to be here so quickly. It's not that far anyway." JJ defended herself. Will laughed at JJ who suddenly became defensive "C'mon Jayje, y'know I was just messing with you. I would wait forever for yah" Will drawled. Even after more than 10 years of living in Pennsylvania, he could still retain the southern accent. He can thank his dad for that.

Brandon just stared at the both of them, "tell me why aren't you guys together again? I mean you guys already live your life like a couple. Will picks you up every morning for school and drops you off when school was over, you guys are always together except for night time and I'm pretty sure even that has some exceptions. You guys even fight like an old married couple" Brandon said exasperated.

"Dating Will is like dating my own brother if I had one. It's just weird." JJ laughed. Will snickered, agreeing with her. "Hey did you guys heard? Ally and Adam got a baby brother!" JJ exclaimed before pulling out her phone to show them the pictures Ally sent to her. Their family had to move to LA two years ago because their dad got a job offer there, but they still try their best to keep in contact with each other. "No way, the baby's here already?" Brandon said excitedly. "Yeah apparently he didn't wanna wait any longer." JJ told them. "Wow he is tiny." Will said amazed at the picture that JJ showed them. "he's premature so they have to keep him in the hospital for a few more weeks so he could grow properly before taking him home." JJ explained.

Just then they her JJ's mom calling them out, "You kids want some blueberry pie? Some just got out of the oven so it's still hot and fresh. And I think there's still some vanilla ice cream left in the freezer as well." Sandy asked knowing well enough that her daughter and her friends love her pie. They would get it every time they come here if she had any. "We would love some mom, thanks!" "Yeah thanks_ mom_!" the boys followed. Sandy just rolled her eyes and laughed at their cheeky antiques.

* * *

**So did you like it? Do leave a review. Thank you in advanced! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its a bit short. Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

JJ sat at the bleachers downing her bottle of water. Soccer practice was awfully gruesome today. Their next game is in 3 weeks against Sheridan High. Their coach made them do drills and run laps till they can't feel their legs. "You ready to go home?" Will asked walking towards her. Days like this makes JJ grateful that Will has baseball practice at the same time she has soccer. Walking home after today kill her for real. "Yeah just give me 5 minutes to breathe and pick up my stuff then we're good to go." JJ replied. Will just nodded.

In middle school, JJ found her passion in soccer while Will decided to go for baseball. They both were great at the sports that they're playing. JJ is currently the star player in her team, playing the forward position while Will play the pitcher for his team. Both of them are well liked by the whole team and coaches, they're even in line to be the next team captain for their senior year.

In the car, "Hey JJ can you help me with somethin' tonight?" Will asked nervously. "owkayyy, what's up?" JJ asked curious. Will usually doesn't look this nervous, for anything. "Well… I kinda have a date tomorrow night so I need you to help me pick something nice to wear." JJ stared at Will in disbelief. "You have a date?! Wow who's the unlucky girl?" JJ teased. "Ha ha ha funny. It's Lucy from World History class. C'mon will you help me or not?" "Of course I'll help you _Billy_. Don't want you to get dumped on the first date now do we?" JJ laughed.

Later that night, JJ asked her mom permission to go to Will's house after dinner. Sandy didn't even ask what for, she just nodded her approval. She knows she could trust the two of them, and they wouldn't dare to do anything that will break that trust.

When JJ arrived at the Lamontagne's, Grace opened the door and hugged JJ before JJ went up to Will's room. JJ knocked, "I'm coming in. You better not be doing anything in there that would scar me for life!" JJ warned. Will just rolled his eyes. "What? You think I'd jack off with my parents right down the hallway and with my door unlocked?" "Eww I did not want to have that image in my head." JJ threw the nearest pillow she could reach right at his face. Will just grinned.

"Okay let's see what you got in here," JJ said walking to his wardrobe. She opened it and gave it a brief look before picking some options for Will to try on. "Here try some of these on" JJ handed the clothes to Will. Will took it and immediately took off the shirt that he was wearing before trying on the ones that JJ gave him.

JJ didn't know what was happening. Her heart just skipped a beat seeing Will topless. _What was that, _JJ thought. What is this that she's feeling? It's not like she never saw him topless before. What is it that is so different this time? JJ decided to ignore the weird feelings she's having at the moment and just focused on helping her friend.

"So how do I look?" Will asked. JJ looked at him for a few seconds. _Wow he's kinda hot, _wait what? Why was she having these kind of thoughts? JJ shook her head trying to make these new feelings go away. Will saw the look that JJ has on her face and can't figure out what she was thinking. "Hello? Earth to JJ?" JJ snapped out of her thoughts and look at him, "Yeah what huh? Oh yeah hmph you look okay I guess for a dork." JJ said trying to cover up her own feelings. Will looked at himself in the mirror before asking, "You think so?" ignoring the fact that his best friend just called him a dork.

"Yeah I do. So I guess my work here is done? I'll head home now then." "Hey wait up. What's the hurry?" Will asked. It's not that late yet and even if it is, it's not like they haven't spent the night at each other's houses. "Yeah well I have an early morning tomorrow. I promised my mom I'm gonna help her in the diner." JJ came up with an excuse. She _did_ promise her mom to help, but she didn't need to go back so quickly. But she just had to leave _his_ room. "Oh, well okay then let me get change and I'll drop you off." "Oh it's alright I can walk. It's only a block away." JJ said, trying to avoid being in a small space with Will before she figures out what were those feelings she felt before. "Don't be silly JJ, both our moms would kill me if I let you walk alone at this time of night. Now c'mon." JJ sighed before agreeing.

After will dropped her off, JJ went straight to her room. She lied on her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. Does she have feelings for her best friend? _I mean I had a crush on him when we were in middle school but then I got over it… didn't I? I couldn't like him like him now could I?_ JJ's head was spinning thinking of all this. _He's going on a date tomorrow for God sakes. Now is like the worst time ever to start having these feelings. No, no I have to get my act together. I don't want to ruin the friendship that we've built for the past 11 years._


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend ended before she knew it and now she's back in school. But she sure wish that she could just stay at home. Apparently Will's date went well and now they're seeing each other…and since Will is kind of _the_ hot guy in school, obviously everyone is talking about it. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she saw her best friend locking lips with his new girlfriend at the corner near his locker.

She can't believe she's saying this but… she's _jealous._ Jennifer Jareau is jealous. She should be happy for Will but instead she's jealous. Over the weekend, she concluded that she _does_ have feelings for Will, feelings that 'just friends' shouldn't have for one another, and she doesn't know what to do about it. It's kind of too late now to confess to him, remembering the scene she saw 2 minutes ago. _I guess I'll just keep my mouth shut and I'm sure these feelings will go away, just like it did 3 years ago._

The truth is, deep down JJ didn't really believe that to be the truth. JJ thought deep down she always had feelings for her best friend, she just didn't realised it. They knew each other since kindergarten, he was there for her during the worst time of her life. He was the one constant in her life when everything else kept changing. But now she doesn't know what to do. He has a girlfriend now and she's pretty sure that Will wants to spend more time with her. She just hopes that their friendship won't change.

For the next week, JJ avoided Will like he was a plague. Every time she sees him going towards one direction, she would go the opposite direction. She even asked her mom to send her to school and pick her up instead and told Will that her mom just wanted some extra bonding time. She thought Will bought her excuse, she was wrong.

It was Friday night. Will realised that JJ hasn't been _JJ_ for the past week. He knew she was avoiding him, ignoring his calls, but he didn't know why. So he's going to find out, _tonight_. He quickly ate his dinner and told his parents that he was going out for a bit. His parents didn't question him that much. He got into his pickup truck, started the engine and drove to JJ's house. He parked at the corner so that Sandy wouldn't notice his pickup outside her house. He walked to the back of the house where JJ's room is located at the second floor. He must've done this a thousand times now since he'd known her. He climbed the big tree beside her room and opened the window of JJ's room. She wasn't in her room so Will figured she must be downstairs with her mom. He knew that she would usually be up soon so he just waited for her.

JJ finished her dinner and helped her mom cleaned up the dishes before heading back up to her room. She pushed open her room door and was shocked to see Will sitting on her bed with his hands covering his face. "Will! What are you doing here in my room?" JJ asked anxiously. This is the last place she wants to be alone with him right now.

Will lifted his head up and looked straight into JJ's eyes, "We need to talk JJ." JJ couldn't meet his eyes for too long before looking away. "Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" JJ asked playing dumb. "You know what this is about JJ. I know you've been avoiding me for the past week and I can't figure out why. Is it because of Lucy? Did she said anything to you?" Will asked. JJ immediately turned to look at him before saying, "No, not she didn't say anything. Don't blame her." "Then who should I blame? Because I've been trying to think of anything that I might've said to upset you but I came up nothing." Will said pleadingly. He misses his best friend but she doesn't seem to feel the same way. JJ looked at Will and sighed. She felt guilty for avoiding him all week but she didn't know what else to do. "I'm sorry Will. It's just, we've never had relationships before and now that you do, I didn't want to mess it up for you. You know how everyone keeps saying that we're a couple because we're always together and all. Well I didn't want your girlfriend to be jealous or anything, and I also didn't want to make it awkward so I thought it was just better for me to stay away." JJ said, telling the truth. _Well technically it's only part of the truth,_ but Will didn't need to know that.

Will stared at JJ, "That must've been one of the most stupid thing I've ever heard. JJ, you're my best friend in the whole wide world, we've known each other for 11 years now, we literally grew up together. _Everyone_ knows that. Me having a girlfriend isn't going to change that. You'll always be special to me JJ. Don't ever forget that. If anyone has a problem with that, then they'll have to deal with me." Will said seriously.

JJ just looked at the floor, so Will lifted her chin up using his finger, forcing JJ to look him in the eye. "You understand that JJ?" He asked softly. JJ stared at his emerald green eyes, "Yeah I understand." She said. "Good, now are we okay then?" JJ nodded and Will pulled her in for a hug before landing a sweet kiss on her head. "So am I picking you up tomorrow? He asked nervously. JJ laughed, "Yeah that would be great, I don't think I can listen to anymore of my mom ranting about our neighbour's cat pooping in our lawn." Will scrunched his face imagining what she had to go through for the whole week before he started laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow then." "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." JJ repeated. Will walked towards the window he came in from and opened it. Before he climbed off, he turned his head around, "Hey JJ?" JJ turned to look at him "I've missed yah y'know, this past week." He said honestly. JJ smiled, "I missed you too, you dork." Will grinned before climbing out of her window and down the tree. He drove home that night, feeling relieved that he got his best friend back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I almost forgot that I had to update this story today. My bad, been busy with revision for my finals in a couple of days. Wish me luck! Oh and hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

It was Friday night and it was game night. JJ was slightly nervous. She did her usual routine before a game. Made sure she was well rested and didn't do any strenuous exercise that could've injured her. She was packed and waiting outside her house. Her mom would be coming over later closer to the game. Will is going to pick her up so she could be in school earlier. It was a home game so there would be a lot of people coming to support them in this match. After 5 minutes sitting by the pavement, Will's pickup truck made a loud rumbling sound before stopping in front of her. "You have got to do something about that before it breaks down in the middle of the road." "What, this baby? Nah its fine she's a strong little monster. She could handle anything" Will replied. JJ just rolled her eyes before jumping into the passenger seat and Will started to drive away.

When they arrived at the school parking lot, JJ thanked Will and before she left, Will called out for her, "Hey Jayje, after the game, celebratory dinner on me." JJ grinned, "What makes you so sure the team's going to win tonight?" Will just shrugged his shoulders, "Just a feelin'. And because they got one hell of a forward in the team." Will added. JJ smiled hiding the butterflies that she's getting in the pit of her stomach.

Well Will's prediction was spot on. They won the game 3-1 with JJ scoring 2 of the goals. JJ was packing her bag when Will came jogging towards her. "Hey I'm just about to finish here. I'm thinking pizza. What do you think?" JJ asked looking at Will. When she saw his guilty expression, she knew something was up. "What is it?" JJ stared at him. Will rubbed the back of his head before replying, "Uhm Lucy called me just a few minutes ago. She said she needs my help and that it's urgent." JJ's face dropped for a second before catching herself. "Oh, oh it's fine then. Another time." JJ said. "You sure Jayje? I mean I could say I can't come. I already promised you that I would bring you out tonight." "Yeah I'm sure. Go, go help your girlfriend. Besides, you ditching her to go out with me? Do you think I want to have a death wish?" JJ tried to joke when deep down, she was a bit hurt that Will is going to his girlfriend. "You're a life-saver JJ. I promise we'll have that pizza okay? I'll see yah in school next week." "Yeah okay drive safe Will!" Will just nodded before turning away and walking towards his pickup truck.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're going to celebrate with Will?" Sandy asked seeing her daughter walking towards her with her duffel bag. "Change of plans. Will has some errands to run so it looks like I'm going home with you." Sandy just looked at her daughter, there was a tinge of disappointment in her voice, and she think she knows why. She knew that Will now has a girlfriend and that even though the two kids are still inseparable, their dynamic is a little bit different now. She also has a motherly instinct telling her that her daughter is jealous somehow. _Maybe she finally realised that she has feelings for the boy?_ Sandy thought. Hm if she really did, then it would make more sense that her daughter hasn't been herself these past few weeks.

Sandy smiled at her baby girl, "Well then WE are going to celebrate, with or without Will. You did great today sweetie. I'm so proud of you. How about we go to the Wendy's drive thru and order some food, then we could set up a movie in the living room and just watch a couple of sappy romantic movies. Sounds good?" JJ laughed, "Thanks mom. Yeah that sounds great actually."

They got the food and arrived home 15 minutes later. JJ went up to her room to take a quick shower while her mother sets the living room up for them. JJ walked down the stairs smelling the greasy fries and burgers that they bought. "Hm fast food and movies after a match? Perfect!" JJ exclaimed. Sandy just snickered rolling her eyes, how does her daughter keeps in shape while also eating fast food like it's her staple, she would never know.

Will Lamontagne Jr. was annoyed. Scratch that, annoyed was an understatement, he was angry. The _urgency_ that his girlfriend said wasn't even close to what he would describe as urgent. Not knowing what to wear for a barbeque cookout is _not_ urgent, and when he told her that he had to cancel his plans with his best friend, she went all defensive about it. '_You spend so much time with her. Sometimes I wonder what is your true relationship with her'. _There she goes again, he's tired of clarifying his relationship with JJ. He told her that he is not distancing himself from JJ. she's his best friend and he is not just going to leave her because Lucy felt _insecure_.

He drove back to his house after an hour and a half listening to Lucy babbling about him and JJ, about her 'lack' of clothing in her _full_ 2-door closet. He locked the front door after he was in the house and was surprised to see his dad in the kitchen, still up. "Hey dad, why aren't you asleep yet? It's almost 1am." Will glanced at his wristwatch. After he left Lucy's house, he took a detour and just drove around aimlessly to clear his mind. He didn't realise the time when he finally reached home. "I was asleep. But then I woke up and felt thirsty so I went down to have a drink. What about you? Why were you out so late? The game finished hours ago." Will Sr. stated.

Will scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well after the game Lucy said she needed my help so I went over to her house for a bit. Then I went for a drive to… to clear my head for a bit before coming back home." His dad just listened and took a gulp of water before saying, "That bad huh?" Will looked at his dad intrigued, was he that obvious? His dad snickered seeing the look on his son's face before continuing, "Look son, I love your mother till the day I die, but sometimes, she drives me nuts and because I don't want to make matters worse, I always just keep my mouth shut and if I can't stand it anymore, I'll go out for a drive. Usually for a few hours, and it works for both me and your mom. I wouldn't be as angry as I was, and she had cooled down as well. You did exactly what I always do. So I know something bad must've happen tonight."

Will just sighed. He didn't know who to talk about this, usually he would talk to JJ but this matter is a bit awkward to talk to her because, well _she_ seems to be the issue for Lucy. "I don't know dad, Lucy keeps talking about me spending too much time with JJ. It's not even true. She's just jealous that my best friend is a girl and I don't know how to fix that. I like Lucy but I don't want to lose JJ." will said honestly.

"Well son, I have a question for you. Do you think what Lucy said has any truth to it?" Will stared at his father, "What do you mean by that?" "Well do you ever think that the feelings you have for JJ is not just as best friends, but maybe something more? And that why you can't really commit into a relationship with someone, because your heart already knows what it wants? _Who_ it wants?"

"C'mon dad, you're crazy! We're not like that. We're just friends, best friends. I don't love her like that, and neither does she." Will told his dad. "Well I can't say anything on behalf of JJ, but you? I can say this. I see how you look at her, I see how your eyes lights up every time JJ laughs at your jokes or when she is close to you. You are always happy when you're with her, and you get restless every time she gives you the cold shoulder. You can't stand not seeing her for more than a few days and you want to punch anyone that dares to hurt her. You want to know something else? That's how I am when I'm with your mother." William Lamontagne Sr. said truthfully before giving his son a pat in the back and heading back to his bedroom.

Will walked to his room and threw himself on his bed. His dad's words kept creeping back into his mind. He couldn't figure out why. Does he really love JJ like that? _I guess I never considered it because I've always thought the feelings I have is brotherly love,_ he thought. But is it though? Is it just brotherly love or is it something more but he was just too oblivious to notice it. Will sighed, _this is going to be a long weekend._


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

JJ was changing into her gym clothes in the locker room for PE when suddenly she heard a voice, "Stay away from him." JJ sighed. She really hoped that Lucy wouldn't be _that_ kind of girl. "And why would I do that? He's my best friend and we have been inseparable since we were kids." JJ tried diplomacy. "Well he's MY boyfriend and I don't want him to hang out with another girl." Lucy snapped back. "But I'm not just some other girl Lucy. You've only been his girlfriend for barely a month and now you want me to stay away from Will? You can't just ask me to stop being friends with the closest person I have to family outside my actual family." JJ's tired. She didn't want to mess with Will's relationship, but if Lucy wants her and Will to stay away from each other, she has to make Will do it, because she can't be the one to end that friendship. "A boy and a girl can't be _just_ friends. So stay away from him, or I swear you'll regret it." Lucy said before walking away. JJ's eyes went wide. She did not expect Lucy to threaten her like that. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stay calm. Little did the two girls know, a certain southern boy was listening outside of the locker room.

Later that day, Will asked Lucy if he could come over to her house after school to talk about something, and she didn't have a problem with it. After dropping JJ at her house, he headed to Lucy's. "Hey babe, come on in, nobody's home." Lucy smiled widely. Will stared at his girlfriend blankly, "No, it's alright. Can we just talk outside?" Lucy's smile faltered a little but she tried to hide it. "Yeah sure." She closed the door behind her and walked towards Will who was leaning at the patio wall. "Look, I heard what you said to JJ earlier today. I can't believe you asked her to stay away from her, and actually went so far to threaten her." Will said calmly, he didn't want to end this with a shouting match. Lucy's eyes went wide with panic. She didn't expect her boyfriend to hear that. "Babe, I didn't mean it…" "No Lucy you don't need to explain anything. As much as I am angry at you for doing that, I think I can understand why you did it." "You do?" Lucy asked him surprised. "Yeah, and because of that, I don't think we should continue this, our relationship." "What… what are saying? Are you breaking up with me?" "Yes I am. I'm sorry but I think you were right. A girl and a guy can never be just friends. I don't know how JJ feels, but I think I have feelings for her, as more than just friends. And I don't think it's fair for you if we continue with this relationship." Will finally said it. "I can't believe you! How could you do this to me? And it's for that bitch?!" Lucy spat. Will's eyes turned icy cold, his expression hardens. Lucy gulped, seeing how Will's face changed. "Don't you _ever_ call her that again. If you want to be mad, pissed, be mad at me, not her. She's not at fault here. And this is my first and final warning, don't try to mess with JJ's life. If I ever find out you did something to mess with her, trust me, it's _you_ that is to regret it." Will finished before heading towards his pickup truck.

JJ didn't miss the fact that Will has been acting weird around him for the past 2 weeks. He still picks her up for school and drops her off after, but other than the car rides together, he barely hangs out with her anymore. _What is going on with him?_ JJ thought for second before it hit her. Did Lucy ask him to stay away from her? And did he agree to it? JJ felt like she just got stabbed through her heart. She can't believe Will actually sided with his girlfriend about this. She could understand that Lucy is his girlfriend, but to just throw away 11 years of friendship because of a girl… JJ felt a tear threatening to form at the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it before it could fall down her cheek. She was going to confront him about this tomorrow after school.

The drive back home was uneventful. JJ and Will had some small talk but it felt forced. When they finally reached JJ's house, JJ unbuckled her seatbelt and reached the handle to open the passenger door before stopping herself and turning around to look at Will. Will stared back at JJ, "What?" he asked. "What's going on with you these past couple of week?" "Will shifted uncomfortably. "I don't understand… what… what do you mean?" Will tried to avoid answering her question, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Don't act like you don't know Will. I know you've been avoiding me these past few weeks, and I think I know why." JJ said softly. "You… you do?" Will asked nervously. "You don't want to hurt me but you also want to preserve your relationship. I know Lucy must've told you to stay away from me, to stop being friends with me, and you're contemplating about it. Well let me make it easier for you. Go ahead and be happy with her. You don't need to pick me up or drop me off anymore. I can find my own way to school. My only hope is that you're happy. Goodbye Will." JJ turned and open the door before hopping off his truck. Will panicked, "JJ no, please wait! Let me explain. You've misunderstood me," Will tried calling her back to no avail. JJ looked at him for the last time, "You don't need to explain anything to me Will." J

JJ turned around and walked back into her house, with tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She just lost her best friend, her first love. She went straight into her room and locked the door. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone just yet. She just wanted to be alone.

Will was dumbfounded. He didn't know what just happened. He was trying to figure out his feelings and how he would approach JJ about it, and now JJ thought he was avoiding her because of his girl-, _ex-_girlfriend. He needed advice but he didn't know who to ask for it.

* * *

**What did you think about this chapter? well you guys just have to wait for a wee bit later, the next chapter will be a long one and the wait will be worth it ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, life just gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Oh and I've run out of pre-written content so please bear with me as I wouldn't be able to post as often. Hope you like what you read! Do leave a review after! :)**

* * *

A few days has passed, and true to her words, JJ didn't talk to Will since the ride home. She's been going to school with her mom again. Every time he tries to talk to her, she would just avoid him and not say a word. Will's heart ached seeing JJ avoiding him. At that moment, he finally realised his true feelings about her. _But how the hell am I going to tell her about it?_ Will scratched his non-itchy head.

It was 9.30pm when the doorbell rang. Tracy walked over to the door and took a peak at the peephole before opening the door. "Will, what are you doing here?" Will looked at Brandon's mother with a guilty look all over his face. "I'm sorry for coming over so late, but I need to talk to Brandon. Is it okay if I see him for a few minutes?" Will asked hopeful. Tracy took a quick look at her son's friend. Will look tired, like something has been troubling him. She felt sorry for the boy. "Of course you can Will. Come on in, you know where his room is. Take as much time as you need." Tracy smiled. "Thanks you so much." Will said relieved.

He walked past Mrs. Walters and went straight upstairs towards Brandon's room. He knocked the door twice before turning the doorknob pushing the door open. "Yeah mom?" Brandon asked before turning around and saw his friend. "Will? What are you doing in my room at this time of night? Wait better question is, why are you in my house?" Brandon was surprised to see his childhood friend in his room. It's not common for Will to show up unannounced like this. "I need your help man" Will walked into Brandon's room and threw himself on the bed.

Brandon gave his friend a few minutes before looking at him and asked, "Well? Are you going to tell me what kind of help you need from me? Or are we sharing a bed tonight?" Brandon asked lightheartedly. Will smiled at his joke. _Well I guess it's not that bad if he can still laugh at my lame jokes, _Brandon thought.

"I messed up with JJ. I don't know what to do right now. She wouldn't even look at me, much less talk to me." "Wait what? Why would JJ do that? What did you do this time?" Brandon shook his head. "Nothing man. Lucy told her to stay away from me because she was jealous, and then when I started being awkward around her after that, she thought that I was trying to avoid her because of Lucy." Will sighed. "Lucy did _what?_" Brandon shook his head. He of all people knows that nobody, and he means _nobody_ could separate those two. "But wait, why _were_ you being awkward with her then?" Brandon asked, not fully understanding the whole situation.

Will sighed. "I was trying to figure out what I feel, how I feel… about JJ. She took it the wrong way and now I don't know what to do." Brandon raised his eyebrows, _wow, tonight just keeps getting better and better by the minute._ "And what exactly is your feelings for her now?" Will covered his eyes with his arm while still lying on the bed, "I think I like her man. Like, _like her_, like her. And I can't believe it took me so long to realise it." Will finally let it all out.

Brandon laughed so loud that Will sit up straight from his friend's bed and looked at him seriously, "Why are you laughing? It's not funny man." "Huh? Oh yeah sorry. Took you long enough to realise it. I've been waiting for the past 3 years to see if you guys would admit your feelings for each other. But wait, how about Lucy?" Brandon asked. "I broke up with her a few weeks ago when I heard what she said to JJ. I couldn't drag her around with all these unresolved feelings that I had."

Brandon smiled, "Well what do you need me for then? You know how you feel about JJ, now go tell her about it! I'm sure she feels the same way about you. You two are meant for each other." "How do I tell her? She hates me now, she doesn't even wanna look at me." Will rubbed his face with both his hands. "I'm sure you'll find a way to make her talk to you. She is your best friend after all. You know her more than anyone in the world besides her mom. I'm sure you still have a few tricks up your sleeves." Brandon pat Will in the back. "Now go home! I'm not sharing a bed with you, JJ might actually kill me if she finds out you cheated on her with me." Will threw a pillow at Brandon before laughing. "Thanks man, I needed this tonight." "Don't sweat it, I'm happy for you. Now go! I need my beauty sleep." Will laughed again before walking out of his room and left the house, having more courage to face JJ than the past few weeks.

The next night, JJ was watching TV with her mom. "Hey, you wanna tell me what's going on between you and Will?" "What do you mean? Nothing's going on." JJ said defensively. "Uh huh, and is it because of 'nothing' that I'm driving you to school again?" Sandy raised her eyebrows. JJ gulped. "It's complicated mom. I don't want to talk about it just yet." JJ said slowly. Sandy sighed "Fine, but you know that I'm here right? You don't need to keep anything from me. I'll always be here for you baby. You know that right?" JJ looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, and hugged Sandy as tight as she could. Sandy was surprised but nevertheless hugged her daughter just as tight. "Shh it's alright my baby girl, it's alright. Whenever you're ready, I'm here." JJ let go of her grip and looked at her mom, "Thanks mom. I really appreciate it. I'm gonna head up to my room now." Sandy smiled and nodded.

JJ walked slowly towards her bedroom. The past couple of days have been draining her, and she was exhausted. She was tired of looking over her shoulders and avoiding Will. But she couldn't face him. She wasn't strong enough. She pushed open her door and walked in before closing it back and locking the door. She was lying in her bed when suddenly she heard a knock on her bedroom window. She quickly sit up straight and looked at her window to find Will crouching on the other side. "Will?! What are you doing out there?" JJ was shocked to see him. It was raining so he must've been soaking wet. "I needed to talk to you. Please let me in and hear me out for a sec…" JJ looked down at the floor, "There's nothing to talk about Will, just go home." JJ said. Will wasn't about to give up now. "No JJ, I'm not going to do that. I'm going to stay here until you let me in." Will was adamant. _It's now or never, _Will thought.

JJ stared at Will with her eyes wide, she knew he would really do that. She knew Will well enough to know that when he's put his mind into something, there's nothing stopping him. She also didn't want him to get sick because of her, so she budged and unlock the window to let him in. she went to her closet to take out a towel while Will let himself in. JJ passed him the towel when he finally closed the window shut again. "Thanks." Will said simply. _Now is not the time to chicken out man, _Will told himself.

"Yeah whatever." JJ said coldly. "What is it that you want to talk to me that you were willing to stay out in the rain for?" JJ asked. Will stood near the window nervously, his eyes keep darting back and forth between JJ and the floor. "Well?" JJ asked again. "I broke up with Lucy." Will blurted out. _Might as well get straight to the point, right?_

JJ's eyes shot up and looked straight at Will. "What? Why would you do that? I didn't want you to break up with your girlfriend because of me…" JJ said softly. "It wasn't because of you… well technically it is…" "What do you mean?" Will looked at JJ, "I broke up with her more than 3 weeks ago." Will said as a matter of fact. JJ raised her eyebrows, looking at Will. "You… you did?" Will nodded. "Why didn't you tell me about it before? And if it wasn't because of Lucy, why were you acting so weird around me then?" JJ was curious now. Will was nervous again, he kept tapping his feet to the floor. "What Will?" JJ pushed. "I was trying to sort out how I feel alright?!" Will said quickly. JJ's heart was pounding, _is he saying what I think he is?_ JJ thought to herself. "Feel about what?" Now JJ was nervous too.

Will looked up straight into JJ's eyes and suddenly, he had this courage he never thought he would have. He walked closer toward her, until his face was just a mere few inches from her. "About you." Will said slowly. Before JJ had the chance to reply, Will's lips was on hers. The kiss was slow and gentle. It lasted only for few seconds, JJ felt a spark when their lips met. Will did too, and he also felt like a weight has been lifted from him. He was glad that he finally confessed his feelings for her.

They broke the kiss and Will took a step back. He waited for JJ to say something. JJ slowly touched her lips with her fingers. Did that just happened? _Did Will just kissed me?_ JJ felt like there were hundreds of butterflies in her stomach. Her face turned a shade pinker. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

Will took that as a bad sign. His expression faltered. He cleared his throat. "Err I'm sorry JJ, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I should've known that you didn't feel the same way. Let's just forget this ever happened." Will stuttered. He turned around to leave through the window again, before JJ took hold of his wrist, "No Will, wait!" JJ pleaded. Will turned around to look at her. "Don't leave." They stood there by the window, staring into each other's eyes. This time, JJ took the first step, leaning closer into Will. She was nervous but she also didn't want him to doubt how she feels about him. So she willed all the courage inside of her, and wrapped an arm around his neck, before bringing down his lips to meet hers.

This time the kiss was more passionate. Will snaked his arms around JJ's waist, pulling her closer into him. Both of JJ's arms have found their way around Will's neck. JJ felt his tongue seeking entrance, so she opened up and Will explored the foreign territory as their kiss deepened. It felt like hours when finally they both needed air. They broke the kiss but they still held each other closely. Their foreheads touched as they were catching their breath. "Well hey there." Will said with a smug look on his face. JJ tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't help herself. So she playfully hit Will's chest laughing. Soon enough, Will joined in the laughter.

"So I take it that you feel the same way?" Will asked carefully. This night might still take a turn for the worst. JJ smiled, "I don't know, I'm not sure you can handle me as your girlfriend…" "Who said anything about being my girlfriend?" Will asked, feigning seriousness. JJ's smiled faded and she turned another shade of pink. Will laughed at her face before cupping her face with both his hands, "Hey, I'm just kidding. Of course I want you to be my girlfriend. So Jennifer 'Jenny' Jareau, would you please be my girlfriend?" Will asked softly, looking straight into her eyes.

JJ stared back with a wide smile on her face, "Yes, yes I would, _Billy_." JJ replied before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Hm I could get used to this from now on." Will closed his eyes for 2 seconds. "Me too." They continued their makeout session for another 10 minutes before Will abruptly stop and pulled away from their embrace. "Okay we have to stop this. I don't want to rush anything. Don't get me wrong, I would love to spend hours just kissing those lips, but let's do this properly. Would you go out on a date with me?" Will asked with a grin on his face. JJ felt her heart melt a little. "You're still such a dork, but a cute one. So yes, I would like that, the date I mean." Will ignored the insult because JJ said yes and he still couldn't believe that JJ felt the same way for him. "Okay then Friday night? I'll come pick you up at 7.30?" "Sounds great."

"Great. I better head home now then. We still have school tomorrow. Can I pick you up again now please?" JJ laughed at Will's pleading expression. He looked like a lost puppy. "Yeah sure whatever." JJ rolled her eyes. Will's face quickly turned from pleading to a huge grin, "Okay then I'll see you tomorrow." Will gave her a quick peck before heading towards the window. Will managed to open the window before JJ turned him around to face her, and gave him a kiss so passionate, it left Will dumbfounded for a few seconds after her lips left his. "Something to remember me by tonight." JJ said simply. Will snapped out of his daze before shaking his head, "You're going to be the death of me one day…"

"Hey Will?" Will turned around again. "Can we not tell our parents about this just yet? I just don't want to face all the questions right now." JJ explained. Will just shrugged his shoulders. "You got 3 days before our date on Friday. After that, I'm screaming to the whole town that you're my girlfriend." JJ shook her head. "Fine, I'll tell her when you come to pick me up on the date. Oh and this time use the front door please." JJ teased. Will just laughed, "Anything for you." Will said smoothly before leaving. JJ rolled her eyes but her heart still did a 360 degrees loop at his words.

JJ locked her windows after Will left and had gotten ready for bed. She lied down on her pillow staring at the ceiling. JJ can't believe this,_ her best friend in the whole wide world, just told her that he had the same feelings for her as she had for him, kissed her and asked her out on a date?_ JJ felt this was like a dream, but she knew it wasn't. If she was being _really_ honest with herself, _deep down_ she knew that they would end up together one day. She just didn't expect that _one day_ to have come by so quickly. That night, JJ drifted to sleep peacefully after the restless nights she had before.


End file.
